Cato debe morir
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Drabble. Katniss nunca fue a Los Juegos, Prim no se lo permitió, ahora ella tiene que ver cómo su hermanita menor muere en La Arena. Cato debe morir, por la memoria de su hermana.


**Drabble. Katniss nunca fue a Los Juegos, Prim no se lo permitió, ahora ella tiene que ver cómo su hermanita menor muere en La Arena. Cato debe morir, por la memoria de su hermana.**

**Mi primer drabble... **

**Mi primera historia de THG...**

**Ya tengo otro en mente Katniss/Peeta (no Peeniss ¬_¬) mientras tanto, enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Había muerto.<p>

Prim había muerto en los juegos.

No debí dejarme convencer en la cosecha, sé que no debí pero su determinación era absoluta. _"Katniss, debes cuidar de mamá, yo no podré hacerlo"_ había dicho cuando me acerqué para presentarme voluntaria. _"Por favor, cuida de mamá y perdónala, ella no tuvo toda la culpa"_. Después se alejó de mí, escoltada por los agentes de paz, a posicionarse al lado de Effie Trinket, acompañante del distrito 12, y ahora una de las personas que más odiaba pues había sido ella la que había sacado el papel de mi hermana… El único papel que tenía su nombre, entre tantos.

Sin embargo no era la persona que más repudiaba, no… El hombre que se había ganado tal galardón era del distrito dos, un tributo, para ser precisos el tributo que había matado a mi hermanita… Cato.

No podía creer el nivel de crueldad que habitaba en aquel cuerpo. No le bastó haber asesinado ya a una pequeña unos segundos atrás, una niña del distrito 11 que se había hecho aliada de mi hermana desde que empezaron los juegos. Su nombre era Rue y, en cierta forma, se parecía mucho a mi hermana. Gemí de dolor al recordar…

Mi hermana… Mi Prim. Sollocé mientras me aferraba más fuerte a mi almohada.

No había visto todo lo que Cato había hecho con ella, no tuve el valor, los agentes de paz ya habían pasado por nuestra casa a comprobar que estuviésemos viendo los juegos, así que fui al baño e, instantes después, oí la explosión que señalaba que alguien había muerto. Mi cabeza me decía que había sido ella, era lo más lógico y probable, pero un pequeño rayito de esperanza me decía que no, que el disparo fue por la muerte de otro tributo.

¿Egoísta? Sí, pero yo quería tener a mi hermanita a mi lado. Quería acomodarle la blusa que acostumbraba salírsele por detrás, quería que me sonriera como solía hacerlo cuando las cosas andaban mal, la quería junto a mí, para cuidar de ella…

Sin embargo, cuando regresé al lado de mamá, ella me observó con los ojos empañados con lágrimas, dándome una respuesta muda a la pregunta que no había formulado, pero necesitaba saber. Definitivamente, fue ella.

Ahora, acostada en mi cama, pequeños flashes vienen a mi mente… Y duele, duele tanto como cuando papá se fue.

"—_Arréglate la cola, patito—le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio. _

—_Cuac— responde Prim, soltando una risita. _

—_Eso lo serás tú—añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así—. Vamos, a comer —digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza."_

Y ya no lo pude contener más. Al momento en que una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi mejilla, ya no pude contener a las demás. Lloré, después de tanto tiempo lloré.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero después sentí movimiento en mi cama. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a ahuyentar al horrible gato que despreciaba más que nunca, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a mi madre acostarse a mi lado y pasar dulcemente sus dedos por mi cabello.

Al principio me removí incómoda, yo no quería que me consolara, yo no quería que me hiciera sentir como si no estuviera sola, porque lo estaba. Ella se iría, como siempre. Estaría en un lugar de su mente donde nunca me dejaría entrar. Me dejaría sola, como nos dejó a mí y a Prim cuando papá murió.

Papá…

Prim…

Las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

—Yo no me iré, hija— me dijo como si me leyese el pensamiento—. Esta vez no, te lo prometo.

Aunque no lo desee, una parte de mí quiere creerle. Después de darme cuenta de aquello, dejé que mamá me consolara. Se sentía bien. _"Sólo por hoy"_ me dije.

…

Me levanté un poco adolorida, no había dormido cómodamente. Miré hacia un lado, mi mamá había regresado a su cama a dormir. Me alisté rápidamente para ir al bosque, como hacía cada domingo, aunque ya no tenía prisa por regresar.

Salgo de la casa con la bolsa donde guardaría todo lo que recogiera. Cuando cruzo la alambrada que separaba al distrito 12 de los bosques me vuelvo a mirar. Recuerdo lo que Gale me dijo sobre irnos. No parece una mala idea ahora. Podría vivir en el bosque. Por supuesto, Gale no podría, aún tiene a sus hermanos y a su mamá…

Mamá…

No, no podría dejarla.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me adentré más al bosque. Después de tomar mi arco y el carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un árbol hueco, me dispuse a buscar una presa. Amaba cazar, ocupaba toda mi atención y cualquier otro pensamiento que tuviera quedaba opacado.

Me puse en posición para cazar a una ardilla que se encontraba a cuatro metros cuando oí el crujir de hojas detrás de mí. Segundos después me encontré apuntándole a la frente a Gale.

—Catnip…— susurró mientras se acercaba y tomaba mis armas.

—Estoy bien— le dije.

—Lo sé, eres fuerte— respondió antes de abrazarme.

Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y le devolví el abrazo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Ahora, sin Prim aquí, lo necesito más que nunca. Me besa la frente y dejo escapar un suspiro, siento que algo en nuestra relación está cambiando… Es extraño cómo las pérdidas nos unen aún más.

—Quedan dos Katniss, este chico Mellark y el del dos. Morirá Katniss, ese tal Cato morirá.

Confío en sus palabras porque es lo único que me queda. La última esperanza a la cual aferrarme. Él tiene que morir… por mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>El sábado actualización de "PDV de un panadero"<strong>

**-Sammy**

**Pd: ¿me regalan un like en fb https:/www(punto)facebook(punto)?**


End file.
